3 years from now in Tanabata
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Kita bertemu lagi, dimalam Tanabata 3 tahun selanjutnya. tunggulah aku." Bad Summary  P a HanChul fic. BoysxBoys. mind to review?


Title : 3 years from now in Tanabata

Author : Yuera Kichito Akihime / Akiru-Akihime

Chapter : 1 of 1

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : HanChul

Genre : AU | Romance | Fluff

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Whatever lah… :D

Note : Feel dapet! Yeah! Sedang mencoba menulis fanfic dengan mengurangi kelebayan saya dalam berkata-kata. Jangan berharap banyak ya. Kita emang dasar-a author geje XDD

Special Fic for my dauntie, Chacha Heenim :) Hope u like aja deh nak XD

**Warning :** Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD.

**PS :** **###(Bold) **= Timeslip/ at other times (past)

Happy Reading... 3 3

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Aish~ Tak adakah yang bisa membantuku keluar dari masalah ini?". Heechul berteriak frustasi. Jemari lentiknya dengan kasar menarik helaian rambut hitamnya.

Kepenatan yang tercipta sejak hampir 3 hari belakangan, yang disebabkan oleh setumpuk tugas-tugas kuliah yang sempat terabaikan. Oh tidak, Heechul takkan bisa kabur lagi –tidak untuk saat ini- untuk menghindari dosen tua bangka yang menunggu presentasinya selesai 3 hari kedepan.

"Oh my lord! Minnie, jangan menambah kekesalanku! Kau itu berat setan kecil!". Kali ini teriakan Heechul terdengar lebih keras dan tersirat sedikit emosi didalamnya.

Bukan, Heechul bukan sedang marah, hanya sedikit kesal pada adik 'setan kecilnya' yang saat ini sedang memeluk erat kaki kanannya yg tengah bergelantungan diatas lantai marmer kecoklatan yang menjadi karpet alaminya.

Namja cilik bernama Minnie atau Kim Sungmin itu tak menggubris sedikit pun teriakan hyung nya. Ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit terombang ambing saat sang hyung dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai.

Ia malah tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat namja cantik yang menjadi hyungnya itu mendesah frustasi. Frustasi karena lelah, dan frustasi karena ia tau takkan bisa mengalahkan dongsaeng mungilnya itu. Yah, Nobody can beat BunnyMin.

"Aish! Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya dikehidupan sebelumnya, kau ini siapa sih? Apa kau pangeran kahyangan yang manja dan gemar membuat orang lain kesal karena keegoisanmu hah?". Heechul sedikit berjongkok dan menyamai tingginya dengan Sungmin. Wajah keduanya berhadapan saat Heechul mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dahi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Walau kata-kata nya terdengar sarkastik, tapi Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat adiknya terluka. Ya, ketukannya terkesan lembut, yang malah membuat Sungmin terkekeh karena kegelian.

"Aku juga penasaran, Hyung dikehidupan yang lalu siapa sih? Sampai bisa tergila-gila dengan hyung cina itu?". Minnie tetap menutup matanya sambil merasakan hyungnya yang kini mengelus kepalanya lembut. Yup, setajam apapun mulutnya, dan sekasar apapun kelakuannya, seorang Kim Heechul tetaplah seorang hyung yang sangat menyayangi dongsaeng semata wayangnya ini. Apalagi mengingat jarak umur mereka yg terlampau jauh. Heechul yang berumur 22 tahun, dan Sungmin yang berumur 6 tahun.

Memang kadang ia terlalu bijak untuk anak seusianya, yang kadang malah membuat hyung cantiknya itu kesal. Ya, seperti saat ini. Pernyataan namja cilik bermata kelinci barusan membuat jantung Heechul berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Mulutnya menganga mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengnya barusan.

Dan kikikan kecil dari bocah manis tersebut berhasil membawa Heechul kembali pada dunia nyatanya. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok mungil yang beranjak menjauhinya.

"Ya! Kim Sungmin, Jangan lari kau bocah nakal!".

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

"**Hai, kenapa kau menangis?". Seorang namja berjongkok di di hadapan seorang yeojya yang menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya pucat. Sekali-sekali dia melihat ke atas langit dan kembali menangis. Tubuh yang hanya dibalut kain seadanya memamerkan kulit pucat namun bersih yang bisa saja membangkitkan gairah siapa saja. Dia terlalu menggoda walaupun dalam keadaan menangis. Bibirnya yang penuh ranum bewarna merah tanpa diolesi gincu seperti kebiasan yeojya lain di desanya. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah lengket di lehernya yang mulus. Namja itu segera menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh. Yeojya ini mungkin tersesat dan butuh pertolongan.**

"**Pakaianku hilang. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa pakaian itu". jawab sang yeojya masih dengan terisak. Kedua matanya masih berpacu mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air yang berkilauan seperti permata di terpa cahaya sore. Sesaat namja itu merasa iba melihat yeojya itu menangis, Menggenggam erat pakaian yeojya itu di balik bajunya yang dia ambil tadi. Ingin dia mengembalikannya. Namun urung melihat yeojya itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi menebarkan pesona kecantikan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.**

"**Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku sementara sampai kau menemukan pakaianmu. Tentu aku akan membantumu.".**

"**Benarkah?". Rona merah di pipi yeojya itu makin menambah debaran tidak normal di balik dada sang namja.**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Aku heran". JungSoo memelintir untaian rambutnya yang terselip di balik telinga. Sembari menyeruput sisa tegukan terakhir milkshake stroberi dia mengendikkan bahunya. Memandang heran ke arah Heechul yang memainkan mie dinginnya.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Heechul datar. Acuh tak acuh pada pertanyan JungSoo seraya membubuhkan serbuk cabenya ke atas mie dinginnya. Kebiasaan Heechul ketika menyudahi waktu makannya. Menambahkan segala sesuatu ke makanannya dan membuatnya terlihat aneh.

JungSoo meletakkan asal gelas minumannya. Menuding Heechul dengan jari telunjuknya. Heechul entah melihat ke arah mana, seperti mengacuhkan JungSoo. Yang pasti bukan ke JungSoo yang duduk di depannya.

"Hankyung itu teman masa kecil mu, kan?".

Heechul diam. Seperti sudah menebak arah pembicaraan selanjutnya. JungSoo terlalu sering membahas masalah ini dan dia selalu tidak puas akan jawaban Heechul.

"Lalu?".

"Kenapa kau tak menemuinya sekarang? 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Heenim! Kau kan tidak perlu bertemu dengannya hanya pada hari konyol itu. Dengan statusmu kurasa kau bisa bertemu dengannya setiap minggu, bahkan kalau perlu setiap hari". JungSoo diam sejenak, kembali menyeruput es yang telah mencair di dalam gelasnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau mencoba sok romantis dengan hanya bertemu Hankyung pada hari pegelaran lukisan yang hanya ada 3 tahun sekali itu?" Lanjutnya yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari Heechul.

JungSoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Menyandarkan penuh tubuhnya pada dinding sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan. Sesaat dia melihat Heechul yang masih larut dalam pikiran-pikiran aneh khasnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**###**

"**Istriku, hendak pergi kemana dirimu?". Tanya namja itu dengan kedua bola mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. Jarang sekali dia menampakkan sisinya yang rapuh ini. Terutama terhadap yeojya yang berdiri anggun di hadapannya kini.**

"**Suamiku, aku berhasil menemukan pakaianku yang selama ini kita cari. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku adalah bidadari dari langit yang terjebak di bumi ini karena kehilangan pakaianku ini. Aku sudah menemukannya. Dan sekarang aku harus pulang. Bumi bukan lagi tempatku". Sang istri mencoba tersenyum diantara kilauan matanya yang berkilat karena menahan butiran-butiran tangisan. Setidaknya dia tidak boleh menangis di depan suaminya.**

"**Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini?". Namja itu memohon. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke istrinya. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah pelukan posesif yang sebenarnya bukan gayanya.**

"**Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae". Susah payah sang istri menahan air matanya. Melihat ke atas langit yang biru. Langit yang sekarang kelihatan begitu dekat. Dia memang begitu merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu.**

**Perlahan melepaskan pelukan sang suami. Tersenyum walau mungkin dirasa sangat naif untuk dipadankan dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Dia harus pergi sekarang juga. Lamat-lamat kedua kakinya melayang. Membentangkan kedua tangannya seperti menyambut penuh rindu akan kehidupannya yang lama.**

"**Tidak bisakah kita bertemu lagi?". Teriak namja itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya.**

"**Kalau engkau ingin menemuiku, buatlah seribu pasang sendal jerami, lalu pendamlah dalam tanah di hutan bambu yang tinggi. Panjatlah pohon bambu itu hingga mencapai kerajaan langit. Nanti kita akan dapat bertemu lagi.".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo?" . Heechul memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya ke telinga kirinya kemudian mengepitnya di antara pundaknya. Membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk mengaduk dua mug cokelat panas untuknya dan untuk adiknya.

"Heenim?"

Sendok di tangan Heechul terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Kedua bola matanya seperti berlomba untuk keluar saking kagetnya mendengar suara dari line telpon diujung sana. Suara yang begitu familiar.

"Kau?".

Diam sejenak. Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari Hankyung untuk meminimalisir kesenyapan yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi mereka berdua. Begitu pula Heechul. Terlalu kaku untuk memikirkan respon seperti apa yang harus dia lontarkan.

"Apa kabar?". Tanya Heechul kemudian. Terdengar sangat kaku. Heechul kemudian menarik nafasnya pelan. Mungkin dia membutuhkan oksigen untuk menetralisir keadaan otak yang tiba-tiba kehilangan asupan oksigen.

"Bogoshippo yo~"

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau merindukan ku? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?". Heechul menahan dirinya untuk tertawa saat mendengar Hankyung mendesah menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya…".

"Yes, iam..". Jawab Heechul sekenanya. Ia masih terlalu , terlalu senang mendengar suara namja yang begitu dicintainya. Namja yang hampir 3 tahun tak ditemuinya.  
>Jujur saja, bahkan Heechul sering lupa bagaimana wajah Hankyung kalau Ia tak segera melihat deretan slide foto Namja keturunan cina itu diponselnya.<p>

Sudah 3 tahun Hankyung memutuskan pergi ke perancis untuk menimba ilmu menjadi Professional Painter dan mendapatkan gelar master. Hankyung sedang menyelesaikan study melukisnya disebuah Institute Art Painting di perancis.

Sedangkan Heechul dan keluarganya tinggal dijepang dikarenakan ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan ke negeri sakura tersebut.

Sudah lama, sejak Heechul berumur 10 tahun. Sejak itu pula Heechul mulai mengenal Hankyung. Orang pertama yang menjadi temannya. Namja keturunan cina yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Menjadi Pelukis professional adalah impian Hankyung sejak kecil. Impian yang membuat Heechul terpisah dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dan waktu yang cukup panjang.

Apa heechul harus seegois mungkin untuk melarang Hankyung meraih sesuatu yg ia idamkannya sejak kecil? Tidak. Heechul tak sepicik itu.

Dan opsi yang dipiihnya?

Sedikit menderita saat perasaan kehilangan dan rindu yang menyeruak datang setiap saat, menemani emosinya yang berakhir dengan bulir-bulir air mata.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Ia hanya bisa menunggu. Tanpa berniat menghampiri Hankyung, padahal bukan hal sulit baginya untuk melakukan semua itu.

Seakan berada dalam dimensi berbeda. Heechul tetap memegang janji Hankyung padanya.

Mungkin benar kata JungSoo, Heechul bertindak sok romantis dengan tetap bertahan pada janjinya. Janji di 7 juli 3 tahun lalu. Saat dimana Hankyung memutuskan pergi dan berjanji akan kembali ditanggal yang sama 3 tahun mendatang. Dimalam Tanabata.

Janji yang entah akan terpenuhi atau tidak. Entahlah, Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Mianhae…". Sebuah seruan dari Hankung yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan keduanya. Sejenak Heechul terpekur.

"Jangan minta maaf". Hankyung tetap diam. "Kau tahu kan seberapa bencinya aku dengan kata maaf?". Lanjut Heechul kemudian.

Heechul mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kecil depan pantry. Menselonjorkan kakinya. Sepertinya dia lupa akan rengekan Sungmin tadi yang memintanya untuk membuat coklat panas super cepat.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa mu? Masih sakit? Kudengar beliau masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa menjenguknya. Kau tahu, kan alasannya?". Tanya Heechul.

"Mungkin wajar kalau kau membenciku". Rutuk Hankyung pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap Heechul.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bagaimana?". Heechul menghirup coklatnya sedikit. Masih panas. "Sudah ku katakan berapa kali. Itu duniamu. Dunia yang kau pilih dulu. Kau meninggalkanku demi duniamu. Apa aku harus membencinya? Alasan yang belum cukup logis bagiku. Setidaknya aku tahu kau masih menyayangiku. Itu saja sudah cukup, kok". Lanjutnya lagi.

Hankyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey! Apa yang lucu?". Heechul kesal. Hankyung selalu begitu. Tertawa di saat Heechul serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak bersama dengan namja atau yeojya lain yang mungkin sangat aku sayangi melebihi dirimu, atau mungkin orang itu sekarang sedang ku peluk. Kau tidak tahu, kan? Di duniaku terlalu banyak yeojya yang mau menyerahkan dirinya untukku, lho?".

"Kau tidak tampan". Heechul mengikuti alur lelucon Hankyung. Membawa mug coklatnya ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Takut-takut Sungmin mulai usil dan mulai menjahilinya lagi.

"Hanya kau yang beranggapan begitu". Ujar Hankyung percaya diri.

"Setidaknya kau meninggalkan anak untukku. Walau kau tidak menyayangiku lagi kau harus menyayangi anakmu". Heechul mengelus boneka kucing yang mulai kumal di atas ranjangnya. Heebum, nama boneka yang diberikan Hankyung dulu.

"Hahahahahaha. Kau benar! Aku sudah meninggalkan anak kita denganmu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Jangan jadikan dia pelampiasanmu!".

"Aku bukan umma yang baik. Kepalanya sudah mau lepas. Hehehehe".

"Ha? Dasar umma durhaka! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!".

"Tidak perlu katanya". Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dilapisi wallpaper langit biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih di berbagai sudutnya.

"Dia hanya butuh appa nya. Dia kangen Appanya".

Hankyung kembali mengunci kesenyapan dengan kebingungannya merespon ucapan Heechul yang mungkin hanya sekedar lelucon.

"Aku lebih merindukan Umma nya."

Kini Heechul yang diam.

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu, aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan Yukata lagi". Ucap hankyung yang kali ini membuat wajah Heechul memerah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**###**

"**Suamiku?".**

"**Ya?".**

"**Orangtuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Kau tahu kan, kita dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Pada dasarnya aku adalah makhluk langit dan kau makhluk bumi. Kita berbeda. Apa kau tidak keberatan selalu mendapat cemooh dari orangtuaku?". Sang Yeojya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan suaminya. Sudah dua hari suaminya mengejarnya ke atas langit. Sembilan ratus Sembilan puluh sembilang pasang sandal jerami sudah ditanamnya di hutan bamboo yang paling tinggi. Memang kurang satu. Tapi teriakan suaminya itu berhasil dia dengar diantara hiruk pikuk kerajaan langit yang sedang merayakan pesta.**

"**Setidaknya aku tahu kau masih menyayangiku. Itu saja sudah cukup, kok". Suaminya tersenyum seraya mengecup syahdu puncak kepala sang istri. Menyelipkan rambut liar istrinya di balik telinga supaya dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik istrnya yang kini lebih bersinar dibanding di bumi dulu.**

"**Kau memang suamiku".**

"**Dan kau memang istriku".**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

_…**.. Suatu hari sang ayah memerintahkan suami anaknya untuk mengambil air tanpa tumpah sedikitpun dengan keranjang yang banyak lubangnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut mustahil. Dalam kebingungannya sang istri menolong sang suami dengan membawakan kertas minyak untuk menutupi keranjang yang berlubang-lubang itu. Sewaktu ayah sang istri melihat bahwa keranjang tersebut mampu menampung air, ia sangat terkejut.**_

_"**Ternyata manusia juga mempunyai kepandaian!". kata sang ayah dengan bersungut-sungut. Sejenak hati sang suami lega, tetapi hal itu belumlah berakhir.**_

_**Saat itu adalah saat musim panas. Di kerajaan langit, makan buah semangka adalah suatu pantangan yang tidak boleh dilakukan karena akan menimbulkan suatu bencana. Namun, karena sang ibu ingin memisahkan anak gadisnya dari suaminya, maka ia memerintahkannya untuk memetik semangka di kebun.**_

_"**Belah dan bawa kemari buah semangka dari kebun!". perintah sang ibu.**_

_**Karena sang suami pikir memetik dan membelah buah semangka bukanlah merupakan pekerjaan sulit, maka tanpa banyak basa-basi sang suami langsung pergi ke kebun untuk mengambil buah semangka. Dipotongnya buah semangka tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tetapi selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Dari dalam buah semangka yang terbelah itu mengalirlah air bah dengan derasnya. Sang suami terseret arus air tersebut tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Tolong… tolong!". teriak sang suami. Ayah dan ibu sang istri tertawa senang melihat suami anaknya terseret arus air yang telah berubah menjadi sungai yang besar. Istrinya yang baru menyadari terjadinya bencana tersebut segera pergi ke tepi sungai tersebut. Namun ia terlambat. Suaminya telah terbawa arus sungai yang jauh. Ia sangat sedih. Ia pun berteriak, "Suamiku! Kita akan bertemu setiap tanggal tujuh di 3 tahun sekali! Tujuh…!".**_

_**Tetapi karena suaminya semakin menjauh, maka yang terdengar oleh suaminya hanya angka "tujuh".**_

_**Aliran sungai di kerajaan langit tersebut dinamakan sungai Amanogawa. Setiap tanggal tujuh tiap bulannya, sang istri selalu menunggu kedatangan sang suami di tepi sungai Amanogawa. Tetapi berbulan-bulan ditunggunya suaminya tidak muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya suaminya datang untuk menemui sang istri tercinta pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 (Juli). Sang suami hanya mendengar angka tujuh dan tujuh, jadi pikirnya bertemu pada tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh. Sejak saat itu mereka hanya dapat bertemu satu kali dalam tahun yaitu pada tanggal 7 Juli. Sampai saat ini tanggal 7 Juli diperingati sebagai Festival Tanabata di Jepang. Di hari itu, masyarakat Jepang menggantungkan kertas kecil warna-warni berisi berbagai macam permohonan di ranting pohon bambu dengan harapan agar permohonan tersebut dapat terkabulkan.**_

"Selesai! Minnie? Apa kau sudah tidur?". Heechul menoleh ke sebelahnya. Sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya. Tertidur kelelahan sambil menghisap ujung jempolnya. Heechul melepaskannya pelan-pelan. Tidak mau kebiasaan dongsaengnya yang satu ini akan dibawanya sampai dewasa nanti.

Tanabata? Fuh. Heechul kembali membuka lembaran dongeng untuk Sungmin tadi. Dongeng tanabata. Tanggal 7 Juli. Kerajaan langit?

Heechul membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sama dengannya. Sesaat Heechul menoleh ke meja kecil di sebelah Sungmin. Kalander meja yang menunjukkan angka 7 di bulan juli yang dilingkari.

"Dua hari lagi".

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Yeojya genit!". JungSoo membetulkan letak obinya yang tergeser karena disenggol seorang yeojya yang sedang lompat-lompat kesenangan di sebelahnya.

"Kalau bukan karena kau aku tidak aan datang kesini dan mengenakan Yukata wanita (Kimono non formal) konyol seperti ini Heenim!". Lanjut JungSoo masih sambil menggerutu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang, kok! Kau bisa diam di rumah membantuku menjaga Minnie". Heechul tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Dan membiarkan bocah manis itu bergelayutan ditanganku seharian? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Walaupun dia kecil, dan sangat imut. Aku bukan pedopil tau!".

"Ha?". Heechul menoleh cepat ke arah JungSoo yang juga shocked dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Lupakan! Lupakan!". JungSoo memaksa Heechul kembali melihat ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat festifal tanabata sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Ya, jika kau bertanya kenapa JungSoo dan juga Heechul memakai Yukata wanita, itu adalah bagian dari rencana hari ini.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya bagian dari janji. Janji Heechul dan Hankyung seperti malam-malam Tanabata sebelumnya. Dengan alasan untuk mengelabui banyak orang, Hankyung memaksa Heechul menggunakan Yukata wanita. Agar lebih nyaman berjalan dimalam festival sebagai kekasih.

Pada kenyataannya, Hankyung sedikit memanfaatkan momen itu, momen dimana Heechul terliat sangat cantik dengan apa yang digunakannya, ditambah rambut yang dijepit keatas dan sebuah hiasan dikepala yang membuatnya begitu mempesona. Kecantikan yang dipancarkan Heechul bahkan tak kalah mempesona dibandingkan Yeojya yang sesungguhnya.

Oh~bersyukurlah pada kedua orang tuanya, yang menurunkan segala kebaikan fisik pada dirinya.

Dan sekarang, heechul tak sendiri untuk menebarkankan feromonnya pada pengunjung festival –tentu saja tanpa sengaja-. Heechul ditemani dengan seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya. Namja dengan Yukata wanita (juga) berwarna cream lembut dengan Daun berwarna hijau tua sebagai gambar penghiasnya. Rambut kecoklatannya juga dijepit keatas, menambah kesan manis yang tentu saja makin mengoceh orang-orang untuk mengetahui gender asli keduanya.

Menyadari menjadi salah satu objek perhatian, mereka pun terkikik. Saling mengedipkan mata, pertanda bahwa mereka berhasil dengan segala penyamaran konyol –tapi sempurna- itu.

Heechul kemudian larut ke dalam pencariannya lagi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat. Dimana Hankyung? Sudah 3 tahun dia tidak bertemu secara langsung seperti ini. Ya, walaupun di antara kerumunan orang. Tidak masalah. Toh, Heechul yakin Hankyung pasti melihatnya.

"Lama, ya?". Komentar JungSoo lagi.

"Jangan mengeluh".

Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan ringan dipundak keduanya membuat mereka terkejut. Impuls keduanya menoleh kearah belakang.

Seorang namja dengan Kinagashi (Kimono pria) berwarna biru tua tersenyum lembut kearah keduanya.

"Youngwoon-ah?". Pekik JungSoo girang. Tak menyangka bertemu teman sekelasnya disini.

Namja bernama Young Woon tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kecil keduannya.

"Aku sempat ragu mengira kalau ini kalian, secara kalian mengenakan Yukata wanita". Young Woon tertawa ringan, yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan dari Heechul. Sedangkan JungSoo, wajahnya memerah. Rasa malu segera menyadarkannya kalau saat ini Ia sedang bertindak konyol dihadapan Namja yang disukainya.

Ya, JungSoo menyukai Young Woon. Mungkin begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi waktu belum membiarkan mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Entah kenapa, keduanya belum jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ehem~".Heechul berdeham yang membuat kedua namja dihadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah~ karena sekarang kita sudah punya tujuan masing-masing, silahkan bersenang-senang!". Teriak Heechulsambil berjalan menjauhi kedua temannya itu. Tangannya sibuk melambai kearah keduanya, tapi wajahnya focus menatap jalan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"He-Heenim!kau mau kemana?". JungSoo sedikit panic. Ia baru sadar Heechul sedang mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ikuti aku! Kau mengeluh terus dari tadi! Young Woon-ah, jaga JungSoo ya!". Teriakan heechul semakin mengecil seiring tubuhnya yang menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang. Meninggalkan dua namja yang sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona kemerahan.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

Tes-tes..

Rintikan air dari atas langit perlahan turun. Membuat semua orang panic dan sibuk berlarian mencari tempat berlindung.

Padahal sejak tadi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun. Tapi prediksi alam dengan rencana tuhan tak selamanya sinkron kan?

Tak terkecuali heechul yang tengah berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Terlalu jauh untuknya berlari menuju stand yang menyediakan tempat yang lebih layak, atau menuju ketempat jungSoo dan Young Woon yang dari kejauhan terlihat saling berpegangan tangan.

Heechul tersenyum, merasa rencananya berhasil kali ini.

Menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan mengusir rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, Heechul menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Menatap pohon yang sedang melindunginya dari rintikan hujan saat ini. Satu-satunya pohon arbei yang tumbuh diantara puluhan pohon sakura kering yang setiap rantingnya, terdapat begitu banyak Kertas-kertas tanzaku(kertas permohonan).

Heechul tersenyum. Memorinya tentang 3tahun yang lalu kembali terputar. Dimana Ia dan Hankyung juga ikut mengikatkan kertas Tanzaku diranting pohon. Tapisayangnya, 3 tahun belakangan Heechul hanya melakukan semua itu sendiri. Tanpa Hankyung disampingnya.

"Heenim". Suara lembut itu mengagetkan Heechul. Membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Heechul hanya tidak siap dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya jika ia menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Heechul menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Hei~". Sebuah sentuhan hangat di tengah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras membuat Heechul berdetak tak karuan. Ia bukan tak ingin menjawab sapaan namja dibelakangnya, Yah, namja yang kini memeluk tubuhnya lembut. Namja yang tengah menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya kebalik punggung jelas namja tersebut sedang menghirup aroma tubuh Heechul dari balik kimononya. Hangat nafasnya menyakinkan Heechul.

Ya, sekali lagi, Heechul bukan tak ingin menjawab. Tapi gerakan dan apa yg diperbuat namja yang memeluknya kini, membuat heechul kehilangan kemampuan system motoriknya. Seakan lumpuh, Heechul tak mampu bergerak apalagi berfikir. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia sulit.

"Bogoshippo yo~". Namja tersebut berbisik lembut ditelinga Heechul. Heechul tetap pada pendiriannya, tak bergeming.

Kehilangan kesabaran, Namja tersebut membalik paksa tubuh Heechul. Membuat Heechul terpaksa menatap wajahnya.

Wajah namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya kini. Namja yang selama 3 tahun ini dia nantikan kehadirannya. Namja yang begitu dicintainya. Satu-satunya namja yang mampu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Hingga tak mampu melihat orang lain selain dirinya.

Ya, namja bernama Hankyung. Namja keturunan cina yang berjanji akan menemuinya lagi dimalam tanabata di 3 tahun setelah kepergiannya.

Dan kini, Namja itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Membuat Heechul tak mampu lagi menahan sesuatu yang sudah bertumpu dipelupuk matanya.

Tetesan air bening bernama Air Mata.

"Mianhae, aku telat lagi..". Namja itu tetap tersenyum meski kini Heechul terisak dalam diam. Mata Heechul tak bergeming menatap kedalam iris coklat milik Hankyung. Walau sesekali ia mengerjap mencoba menghalau air matanya keluar.

"Pa-paboya!". Pekik Heechul sambil menahan isakkannya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya! Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?". Godanya sambil menyeringai yang spontan membuat wajah Heechul merona merah.

Heechul kembali merasakan rasa perih yang membengkakkan hatinya. Rasa perih yang sangat dia rindukan. Rasa perih ini yang begitu ia inginkan. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan meninggalkan bekas di setiap waktunya menghela nafas di luar sana. Hanya Hankyung yang bisa meninggalkan bekas tidak terlihat ini. Bodoh memang. Tapi inilah keinginan Heechul. Keinginan yang menjadi doa pengantar tidur malamnya.

Heechul merengut dadanya. Seperti ada gelembung udara di dalam tubuhnya yang memaksanya untuk pecah dan menjadi buih.

Heechul mengelap air matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak tangisan yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa detik lalu.

Hanya untuk hari ini dia ingin terlihat kuat.

"Tanggal 7 juli?". Suara Hankyung segera membuat Heechul menegakkan kepalanya. Memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mampu berdiri dan melihat Hankyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku selalu menantinya". Sebuah Ucapan dari Hankyung yang akhirnya menghilang saat kedua bibir dingin itu menyatu. Seperti pecahan Puzzle yang kembali menemukan pasangannya.

Tanpa ragu, Hankyung menempelkan lembut bibirnya dengan Bibir sang Orihime yang sudah 3 tahun ditinggalkannya. Melumat bibir Heechul dengan lembut. Mencoba menemukan kehangatan seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ia menemukannya, menemukan kehangatan yang ia rindukan itu saat akhirnya Heechul membalas ciumannya.

Seperti candu yang sempat membuatnya sakau, Lumatan lembut tadi berubah menjadi pagutan liar. Pagutan yang membuat sang Orihime mendesah pelan saat sang Hikoboshi menekan bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Memaksa Heechul sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Hangkyung bermain-main didalam rongga mulutnya. Mencari kembali kehangatan yang selama 3 tahun ini Ia rindukan.

Seperti tak perduli dengan hujan yang semakin sombongnya mengguyur mereka. Keduanya masih berpagutan lidah dan membiarkan air masuk perlahan mengusik ciuman keduanya.

Kalau saja Heechul tak tersedak air hujan yang masuk saat itu, mungkin Hankyung akan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya sampai bulan kembali keperaduannya.

"Ohk~". Heechul menepuk pelan dadanya. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan batuk akibat tersedaknya tadi sekaligus menahan rasa malu yang kembali timbul semenjak 3 tahun lalu ikut menghilang bersama kekasihnya.

Hankyung mengusap rambut Heechul lembut. Keduanya sudah basah sejak ciuman mereka dimulai tadi. Hujan seakan berlomba mengguyur keduanya.

"Gwaenchana?". Hankyung mengelus kedua pipi Heechul yang memerah karena rasa dingin yang menyatu dengan rasa malu. Menutup matanya, mencoba lebih merasakan keberadaan jari-jari lembut namjachingunya itu. Ia tersenyum dalam diam. Wajah cantiknya semakin mempesona dibawah kilauan bulan yang seakan mengintip keduanya dari balik awan yang menghitam karena mendung.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul". Suara Hankyung terdengar pelan karena saat mengucapkannya, Hankyung menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lekukan leher Heechul. Menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Nado.. Nado Saranghae Hankyung". Balas Heechul sambil mengelus rambut hankyung yang basah karena rintikan hujan.

"Hei, a-apa yang kau..nnghh~". pekik Heechul tiba-tiba yang diiringi dengan desahan pelan saat Hankyung menghisap collarbonenya lembut, memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Pa-pa..anhh~bbo.. hentikan bodoh!". Tepukan ringan Heechul mendarat sukses dikepala Hankyung. Membuat namja cina itu menghentikan aksi mesumnya.

Ia tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, setelah sebelumnya menggigit ujung hidung Heechul. Membuat namja cantik itu melotot kaget.

"Lanjutkan di apartemenku ya". Hankyung menyeringai kembali. Membuat jantung Heechul berdetak tak karuan.

Tanpa ragu membawa Heechul berlari kecil, menerobos butiran air dilangit yang semakin mengguyur dengan derasnya.

Heechul tersenyum akhirnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya kembali basah. Tapi ia tetap merasa hangat saat namja disampingnya menyampirkan jas nya untuk menutupi kepala keduanya. Tangan Kiri Hankyung memeluk erat pundak sang Orihime.

"Pabbo~". Seru Heechul saat hankyung berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibirnya dengan posisi masih berlari.

Senyum manis tak bosan tersungging dibibir keduanya.

_**7 Juli dimalam tanabata. Air hujan yang turun adalah air mata Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu.**_

_**Tapi berbeda dengan malam Tanabata kali ini. Dimana Orihime dan Hokiboshi berhasil kembali bertemu.**_

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**FIN! OWARI! SELESAI!**

Kyahahahahahahahahahahahaha~ saya tau ini geje dan jelek sangat! jadi mian kalau mengecewakan readers semua XDDD

Buat my lovely Dauntie **Chacha Heenim and Thena **my pona XD Hope u like it dears~ 3

Hanya ini yang bisa umma buat. Mian kalo jelek ya anak-anak (m_m)

Buat cerita Tanabata, sebenar-a ada versi korea-a. tapi saya ga ngerti *plak* jadi pake aja yg versi jepangnya XDa dan kalo ada yg melenceng dimaklumi ya, emang ada beberapa yg sengaja saya ubah ^^;)a *ditakol* lol

Oya, NO SEKUEL! (=v=)

Saya capek dimintain sekuel mulu tiap buat fic XD maklum ya readers, fic saya emang hobi nge-gantung =P *dijitakin*

For next is ZhouRy 3 kekeke ~ Berdasarkan Request =P

Ditunggu aja ya anakku en ponakanku, Yui-chan ama Thena (lagi) XD

Oke, Akhir kata, sorry for a bad story, sorry for typo(s)

And Mind to review? :D


End file.
